Tsuki
by Radar Neptunus
Summary: Suguha merasakan tulang dan buku-buku jarinya mendingin. Tapi dinginnya tak pernah bisa melebihi hati Kazuto. Sugu mengepalkan tangannya. Kenapa gadis bernama Asuna-san dapat meluluhkan hati oniichan-nya? Warning: OOC, abal, misstypo, Alternatife Universe, dan teman-teman. KazutoxSuguha fic!


**Sword Art Online (c) Reki Kawahara**

**Tsuki (c) Radar Neptunus**

**Warning: OOC, abal, misstypo, Alternatife Universe, dan teman-teman.**

**Pairing: KazutoxSuguha**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Ingat, di fic ini latarnya beda sama aslinya**

**Jangan abaikan warning XD**

**Don't like, don't read please~**

Angin malam menyebarkan hawa dingin di sekujur tubuh pucat seorang gadis. Ia menekuk lutut, menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lipatan kaki. Air mukanya sembab karena tangis yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tawa yang ia ciptakan tadi siang hanyalah topeng. Baginya, semua orang tak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Perasaan cinta, kasih sayang, juga penyesalannya. Ia tak boleh membiarkan perasaannya pada _oniichan_-nya bertambah parah.

Sugu merasakan tulang dan buku-buku jarinya mendingin. Tapi dinginnya tak pernah bisa melebihi hati Kazuto. Sugu mengepalkan tangannya. Mengapa ia yang lebih dulu mencintai Kazuto tak bisa menarik perhatiannya? Kenapa gadis bernama Asuna-san dapat meluluhkan hati _oniichan_-nya?

**Flashback**

_Kazuto sedang mengiris-iris sayuran di dapur untuk menu makan pagi. Suguha yang kesal karena pagi-pagi buta sudah kena ulah jahil Kazuto pun mendengus sambil ikut membantu pekerjaan oniichan-nya. Suguha memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kazuto secara diam-diam._

"_Ne, apa oniichan akan memakannya sekarang?" tanya Sugu sambil mengupas kubis._

"_Nanti siang aku ada janji dengan temanku. Lagipula sehabis ini aku akan ke rumah sakit," jawab Kazuto tanpa menoleh._

"_Souka," lirih Sugu agak kecewa. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa menit._

"_Ne, oniichan. Boleh aku ikut ke rumah sakit bersamamu?" tanya Suguha._

"_Oh, boleh kok. Aku yakin Asuna juga senang" jawab Kazuto santai sambil tetap mengiris tomat._

"_Yosh, baiklah! Sebelum berangkat, aku mau sarapan dulu," kata Sugu sambil berjalan ke ruang makan. Suguha memantapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan belahan jiwa Kazuto._

_Rumah Sakit, di Ruangan Asuna_

"_Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan Asuna padamu. Ia adalah Wakil Ketua dari Ksatria Darah, Asuna Si Kilat. Sampai akhir, kecepatan pedang dan akuransinya tak bisa kutandingi. Asuna, ini adikku, Suguha," kata Kazuto sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah Asuna melihat dia memperkenalkan Suguha._

"_Salam kenal, Asuna-san," sapa Suguha pada Asuna yang masih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Atmosfer di ruangan itu berubah. Suguha merasa asing di situ._

'_Gadis yang cantik. Bagaimana bisa orang seperti ini masih tertidur? Kurasa memang lebih baik aku tidak ikut,' batin Suguha saat mengambil vas dan menggatinya dengan bunga yang baru._

'_Aku tidak mengerti perasaanku sendiri. Setelah melihat Asuna-san, aku kira akan mengerti. Tapi. Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan oniichan sebagai saudara, ataukah...' batin Suguha._

_Tiba-tiba Suguha menegang untuk beberapa waktu saat melihat oniichan-nya menggenggam tangan Asuna dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan–atau ia tak ingin tahu maksudnya._

'_Oniichan...' batin Suguha sambil mendekap vas bunga erat-erat._

**End Flashback**

Gadis berambut hitam itu mendongak. Menatap bulan yang tertutup awan gelap. Cahaya bulan itu redup. Seredup hatinya sekarang. Ia tahu betul, Asuna-san adalah segalanya untuk Kazuto. Tapi ia kembali bertanya, apa arti keberadaannya untuk Kazuto? Sugu menyenderkan tubuh mungilnya ke dinding balkon kamarnya. Ia mengatupkan matanya erat-erat, seakan tak ingin melihat dunia yang serasa tak adil padanya.

Selain itu, ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa di dunia virtua lpun, hatinya tetap dikuasai Kazuto? Sugu mengetahui itu sejak lama, saat pertama ia bertemu dengan Kirito di hutan ALFheim Online. Sejak ia menatap mata Kirito, ia tahu jika dia adalah Kazuto. Suguha sangat yakin, hanya_ oniichan_-nya yang memiliki mata seperti itu.

"Haaaaah," desah Sugu lemas. Gadis itu belum makan apapun dari siang tadi. Kazuto juga kurang memperhatikan pola makan Suguha. Jadi untuk apa ia makan, begitu pikirnya. Sugu merasa ia sudah di ambang batas kesadarannya, karena sebetulnya ia rentan terkena udara dingin.

"Sugu! Apa yang kau lakukan selarut ini?" tanya Kazuto yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Suguha. Kazuto menghampiri Sugu dengan langkah tergesa-gesa saat menyadari wajah sepupunya yang sangat pucat.

Kazuto langsung melepas jaketnya dan membalutkan ke tubuh Sugu. Kazuto reflek langsung memeluk Suguha dan menggendongnya ke kasur.

"_Oniichan_, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sugu dengan suara yang sangat rendah. Kazuto diam, ia bergerak menyalakan pemanas ruangan dan mengambil selimut tebal dari lemari Suguha.

Dengan sigap, Kazuto menyelimuti Sugu yang hanya menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos tipis berlengan panjang. Di dalam selimut, Kazuto menggenggam tangan dingin Sugu. Menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya ke telapak tangan adiknya. Sugu merasa pipinya yang tadi dingin, perlahan menghangat oleh perlakuan Kazuto.

"Apa yang _oniichan_ lakukan malam-malam begini? Tidurlah," kata Sugu lemah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa kau malam-malam di balkon dengan pakaian tipis? Ini hampir musim gugur, baka!" kata Kazuto memarahi Sugu. Hati Kazuto tersayat perih mengingat keadaan Sugu beberapa menit lalu.

"Hei, tenang. Aku tak akan sakit gara-gara angin musim gugur," kata Sugu sambil tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"Diam, aku akan menemanimu tidur malam ini," kata Kazuto memutuskan seenak jidatnya. Kazuto langsung menelusup ke bawah selimut Sugu dan menghadap wajah sepupunya.

"H-hei!" seru Sugu saat menyadari tangan Kazuto memeluk pinggangnya. Wajah Sugu kembali memerah tanpa Kazuto sadari.

"Apa? Badanmu dingin, bodoh," kata Kazuto datar. Rasanya, Sugu ingin melempar wajah imut oniichan-nya untuk menyadarkannya.

"Menjauh dariku! Aku lelah dipermainkan olehmu!" bentak Sugu hingga bersuara serak. Kazuto terkejut mendengar bentakan dari bibir mungil adiknya.

"Gara-gara _oniichan_ aku tak bisa tersenyum selama 2 tahun. Oniichan tidak tahu, aku selalu menunggu kepulangan _oniichan_ dengan sabar. _Oniichan_ tidak tahu, aku terluka saat _oniichan_ pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Asuna-san._ Oniichan_ tidak tahu,_ oniichan_ selalu menutup hati untukku. _Oniichan_ mendorongku menjauh sampai pada batasku. Tapi di ujung kesadaranku tadi, aku tetap mencintaimu! Aku tak bisa tanpamu! Hiks," seru Suguha di depan wajah Kazuto.

Sugu kembali menangis karena cintanya pada Kazuto. Sementara yang Kazuto hanya tersentak. Hatinya serasa ditusuk dari belakang. Ada yang menggenggam erat jantung dan paru-parunya, ia merasa sesak.

"Sugu, tapi kita kan..." ucapan Kazuto menggantung. Ia mengelus rambut adik sepupunya itu. Suguha menangis terisak. Beban yang selama ini ditanggung sendirian, akhirnya ia ungkapkan di depan wajah orang yang bersangkutan.

"Aku tahu, _oniichan_. Aku tahu kalau kita hanya saudara sepupu, makanya _oniichan_ menjauh dan berhenti berlatih kendo saat itu! Aku sakit. Aku lelah. Tak bisakah aku bersamamu, sebentar saja?" tanya Sugu dengan suara yang lemah di akhir kalimatnya.

Ia berusaha menatap mata Kazuto. Sedangkan Kazuto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hati Sugu serasa sesak, ia hancur saat itu. Sugu telah mendapat jawaban dari gelagat tubuh Kazuto. Harusnya ia tahu, Kazuto takkan pernah bisa di sampingnya.

"Entah kenapa, di sini rasanya sakit," kata Kazuto sambil meremas dadanya. Sugu diam, menunggu Kazuto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau sudah menjadi duniaku sejak dulu Sugu. Kau harus tahu, bagaimana sakitnya aku saat memutuskan untuk menjauhimu. Semua kulakukan untuk membentengi hatiku, agar tak terlanjur mencintaimu. Aku selalu bersembunyi di balik _game virtual_. Aku takut menghadapi kenyataan jika esok hari aku mencintaimu. Gomen. Aku menyakitimu sedalam ini," kata Kazuto menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Sugu.

Kazuto merasakan suhu badan Sugu yang dingin. Semua hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sugu adalah salahnya. Kazuto memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir perlahan, dan jatuh di pipi Suguha.

"_Oniichan_, aku tahu kau mencintai Asuna-san. Dan itu takkan berubah, sekuat apapun aku berusaha meyakinkanmu tentang perasaanku. Aku akan menyerah tentangmu. Tak usah khawatirkan aku," kata Sugu menenangkan Kazuto, ia mengelus pipi oniichan-nya.

"Gomenasai," lirih Kazuto sedih. Suguha merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Kazuto. Kazuto memajukan wajahnya, dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Suguha. Suguha kaget, tetapi dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, membiarkan Kazuto mengobrak-abrik mulut kecilnya. Kazuto memperdalam ciumannya.

_'Hangat,' _batin Kazuto yang memejamkan matanya.

Mereka terdiam dengan keadaan masih berciuman. Mereka ingin memantri kenangan ini di memori otak mereka yang paling berharga. Bibir mereka terpisah saat keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen lagi. Keduanya terengah-engah dengan manisnya.

"_Aishiteru, Baka Aniki_," kata Suguha di dada Kazuto.

Kazuto mengelus rambut Sugu sampai mereka berdua tertidur pulas. Setidaknya, perasaan mereka telah tersalurkan. Perasaan terlarang karena status dan keadaan yang menjerat hingga sulit bernapas. Di malam itu, bulan yang tadinya tertutup awan kembali bersinar, dengan cahaya redupnya yang khas.

**Finish**

**Yak, timbul lagi oneshoot gaje dari author gila macam saya. Sebelum saya terjun ke fandom yang ramai dan memang favorit saya, tidak ada salahnya kan berkarya di fandom yang lain? XD**

**Saya membuat fic ini karena saya suka sama pairing KazutoxSuguha. Emang selera saya agak 'melenceng' dari batas normal -.-**

**Still mind to review?**


End file.
